


The Waiting In Dating

by orphan_account



Series: The Crash, The Mode, And Everything In Between [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: And Milagro was mentioned, Bluepulse, Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Bart have a first date. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting In Dating

Jaime Reyes tapped his watch once. He tapped it again three seconds later. Then again within the following five seconds. His watch was fine. His clothes, which he readjusted for the third time, were probably also fine. His boyfriend, Bart Allen, was triple the fine – fine, as in a fine piece of ass-that-was-severely-illegal-given-owner's-current-age-but-one-which-Jaime-Reyes-still-thought-about-from-time-to-time-because-he-could. Said fine ass was late by a whole thirty minutes.

**Thirty-two minutes, eleven seconds, twelve seconds, thirteen seconds-**

“Jesus, Khaji Da, stop-”

**I am counting, Jaime Reyes! Sixteen seconds, seventeen seconds, eighteen seconds...**

The host sighed. His shoulders slumped in dejection. “He must have forgotten,” he murmured.

**Negative. You enticed him with promises of food, did you not?**

“Well, yeah...”

**Past experiences infer that there is a ninety-seven percent chance the Impulse will show.**

He raised an eyebrow. “And the other three percent?”

**He has found another, greater source of food, thus he no longer requires you. Or, he has perished by death.**

“Yeah well, you can't exactly _perish_ by anything else, can you?” Jaime snapped back at the scarab. The scarab snorted – or did something equivalent of that. Jaime brooded in thoughts. He wasn't worried that Bart was going to find an alternate 'source of food'; nobody else on the team would put up with trying to satisfy the eternal hunger of yet another speedster, Kid Flash was bad enough. And death was out of the question. A possibility, given their line of work, but a silly and illogical one to be concerned about in the current circumstance. “It's just-”

The wind rustled some nearby trees, making him perk up hopefully. He slumped back into his posture before when he didn't see Bart.

“...the way he asked me out, you know, ese? It was so... impulsive – no pun intended – and, and, I wasn't even sure if it happened the way I remembered it. Or if it did, then did Bart really understand what he was asking or saying when he called us boyfriends. Or, or if he did, did he understand the concept of, you know, _going on dates_ ,” Jaime explained his troubles, adding on with guilty, downcast eyes, “I don't think they have dates in the future.”

 **I am an artificial intelligence of extraterrestrial origin, not your relationship counselor,** Khaji Da said.

Jaime scowled. “That's partly _your_ fault,” he accused.

**Negative. The timelines have split.**

Jaime scowled harder.

He tapped his watch again several minutes later. His watch still worked fine. It appeared that Bart was never going to show.

Thirty more minutes later, Jaime armored up and headed home.

-

Inside his room, Jaime flipped on the light switch. Bart screamed and flailed his limbs, sending barbecue potato chips flying everywhere. Jaime screamed back.

“Bart! What are you doing in my bedroom?!”

“I was waiting for you!” his boyfriend screamed back.

Downstair, Milagro screamed at them to 'SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO WATCH SPONGEBOB!' And Jaime dove at Bart to cover his mouth with a hand, muffling his screaming.

“Dios mío, you're lucky that my parents are both gone today!” he hissed, pulling away seconds later. He sat down beside Bart, arms fold with a crossed look on his face. “Where were you? I wait for you for an hour and you never showed.”

Bart turned his lower lip up at him. “Where were _you_ ? I waited an hour and a _half_ ! In here! By myself! Not crash, dude, not crash at all!”

“I was by the front gate of the community park, pendejo. You couldn't have missed it, it's a big park.”

“I thought we were meeting at your house!”

“In my bedroom?”

Bart scratched his head and got all wide-eyed. “Uh...”

“You broke my window, didn't you?” One glance at the only window with torn bug screen indicated that Bart did indeed.

“I couldn't faze mid-air?”

Jaime fumed and stomped over to the window. "I have to pay for this now!" He angrily indicated the damage.

He peered through the gaping hole, examining the scratches on the pane and making estimations as to how much he'd have to spend time and money-wise to replace the screen before his mom comes home and checks his room, a very glowering look on his face. This was considering the fact that his savings was looking less-than-plentiful at the moment.

“Hermano, I'm sorry,” the speedster said, his face a portrait of increasing nervousness. “I can... I can _probably_ pay for that. I know! I'll ask Wally for money! Or Barry! Or Jay! He said I can have advances on my allowance for emergencies and- ...Jaime? Are you mad?”

Pause.

“...Well obviously you'remad'cause I broke into your room and made you waitalthoughthatwasn'tintentional but-” Jaime sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It's okay, cariño.”

“AndIateallyourchips.” Big green guilty eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. His inside melted a little.

“I know.”

“I was hungry. You promised me dinner.”

“I did.”

Bart averted his eyes down. His hands tucked behind his back and his toes fidgeted in their respective shoes. “It's a little late, isn't it? The night's ruined? Heh, and our first date too?” He bit his lips, and it was all too late with wet eyes and cracking small sobs before Jaime realized how just miserable he must be feeling right now. “Sorry.”

“Hey, hey...” He pulled his boyfriend into his arms, patting his back reassuringly. “It's all right. Don't- Don't feel...mode.”

“' _Feeling_ the mode' amigo. Noun and verb, never adjective, only sometimes,” Bart mumbled on his shoulder, not really making any sense. “And I mode the crash tonight big time. I'm sorry. I suck at superboyfriending.”

Jaime didn't bother to correct him that they were just regular boyfriends, and kissed him instead with quick, close-distance pecks. There was barbecue powder on and around Bart's lips. He did not care. “We got chicken salads, leftover Chinese, and I'm still Mexican enough to whip up some quick tacos,” he said as the speedster rubbed his eyes dry. “Give me five?”

Bart grinned and nodded.

That night, they cleaned out the fridge, fixed the bug screen on Jaime's window, wrapped themselves up in blankets, and had a marathon of movies.

“Tomorrow,” Bart said with a yawn in the middle of The Amazing Spider-Man.

“Tomorrow what?” Jaime asked curiously.

Bart finished his yawn but not his sentence, and then promptly fell asleep snuggling up against him.

**The Impulse wishes to complete a...date.**

Oh. He chuckled, pausing the movie and putting his laptop to sleep. “You've been awfully quiet, ese.”

**Mm.**

He lowered Bart onto his bed and put away his laptop. He lay down and tucked the blanket around Bart and himself.

“Goodnight, Khaji Da.”

**Goodnight, Jaime Reyes.**


End file.
